hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Stannis Baratheon
El rey Stannis Baratheon es Rey de los Siete Reinos desde 298 AC, año en que su hermano el rey Robert I murió y él se proclamó su legítimo heredero. Es el segundo hijo de Lord Steffon Baratheon y Lady Cassana Estermont, y hermano de Robert y Renly Baratheon. Después de la Rebelión de Robert, el nuevo rey le nombró Señor de Rocadragón y Señor Supremo de las Tierras de la Tormenta. Sirvió en el Consejo Privado de su hermano como Consejero Naval. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Stephen Dillane como Stannis Baratheon ([[Game of Thrones)]] Stannis es descrito como un hombre alto, como sus hermanos, aunque no es descrito como particularmente atractivo, con una cabeza calva, los ojos azules, y la sombra de una barba. Es un hombre tenaz y carente de sentido del humor que no despierta ningún sentimiento de simpatía o lealtad entre sus vasallos. Es conocido por su duro e inalterable sentido de la justicia y por su obsesión con los desaires, reales o imaginarios, de los que ha sido víctima. Uno de sus rasgos característicos es la manía de rechinar los dientes constantemente. Es un comandante, un marinero y un guerrero experimentado, aunque su personalidad dificulta su ascensión a ser un líder verdaderamente grande. Aunque es respetado y temido, nunca ha sido amado o ha tenido el cariño de la nobleza o el pueblo llano. Choque de Reyes, Prólogo. Tiene una relación fría con su esposa, Lady Selyse de la Casa Florent, con quien tiene una sola hija, Shireen, una niña triste y desfigurada por la psoriagrís. Historia Juventud y apoyo a la rebelión thumb|260px|Stannis y Davos en Bastión de Tormentasthumb|260px|Stannis asalta RocadragónStannis nació alrededor del año 265 AC, segundo hijo de Lord Steffon Baratheon y Lady Cassana Estermont. Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía trece años. Perdió su fe en los Siete ese mismo día, prometiendo que unos dioses que eran tan crueles como para llevarse a su padre y su madre a la vista de sus hijos nunca tendrían su adoración.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 10, Davos. Su testarudez y determinación son legendarias, y le ayudaron a sobrevivir a la Rebelión de Robert, cuando tuvo éxito en soportar el asedio que Mace Tyrell y Paxter Redwyne impusieron sobre Bastión de Tormentas.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 27, Eddard. Su guarnición permanecía en condiciones desesperadas, sólo evitando la inanición por la oportuna intervención de un contrabandista, Davos Seaworth. Su cargamento de cebollas les permitió sobrevivir en la fortaleza. Después de que el asedio fue levantado por Lord Eddard Stark, Stannis tomó a Davos a su servicio y permitiéndole elegir el nombre Seaworth para su nueva casa. Fiel a sentido inflexible de la justicia, Stannis castigó a Davos por sus crímenes como contrabandista amputando la primera falange de cada dedo de la mano izquierda de Davos. Luego de la guerra, Robert le dio a Stannis la responsabilidad de construir una flota para capturar Rocadragón. Tras la caída del castillo, Stannis fue nombrado Señor de Rocadragón, una isla mucho menos rica que el asentamiento ancestral de los Baratheon, Bastión de Tormentas, el que fue concedido a su hermano menor Renly. Stannis percibió esto como un insulto, sin tener en cuenta que Rocadragón era el asentamiento tradicional del heredero al trono. Stannis se convirtió en un administrador eficaz y eficiente, como cabeza de la Casa Baratheon de Rocadragón. Robert también lo nombró Consejero Naval en el Consejo Privado.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 27, Eddard. Consejero del rey Robert thumb|260px|Stannis lidera el asedio a Gran WykDurante la Rebelión Greyjoy, Stannis derrotó a la Flota del Hierro comandada por Victarion Greyjoy ante Isla Bella. Además, sometió Gran Wyk en el nombre de su hermano.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 26, La Novia Díscola. En su boda con Lady Selyse Florent, el rey Robert desfloró a Lady Delena Florent, la prima de Selyse, en la cama preparada para la noche de bodas de Stannis. El producto de esa noche fue Edric Tormenta, el único bastardo reconocido por el rey. Stannis envió al muchacho a Bastión de Tormentas,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 35, Eddard. donde el castellano de Renly, Ser Cortnay Penrose, se hizo cargo de él. A pesar de la lealtad y el servicio de Stannis para con su hermano Robert, el rey le devolvió poco: en vez de agradecerle por resistir al asedio de los Tyrell, agradeció a Eddard Stark por levantar el asedio; en vez de agradecerle por capturar Rocadragón por él, Robert le culpó del escape de Viserys y Daenerys Targaryen (aunque habían zarpado mucho antes de que la flota de Stannis hubiera llegado a la isla). Stannis ayudó a Jon Arryn a gobernar el reino, pero recibió poco reconocimiento de su hermano mayor, quien pasó todo el tiempo bebiendo, comiendo y buscando prostitutas. Luego de unos años, Stannis sospecha que los hijos de Robert, de su matrimonio con la reina Cersei, no eran en verdad suyos. Le confió sus sospechas a Lord Jon Arryn, la Mano del Rey, y juntos investigaron el asunto. Stannis no le comentó sus sospechas a Robert sabiendo que, viniendo de él, el rey no creería en sus palabras. Visitaron a varios de los bastardos de Robert en la ciudad, notando Stannis que todos tenían el cabello negro y se parecían a Robert, mientras Jon Arryn consultó en el libro Linajes e Historias de las Grandes Casas de los Siete Reinos sobre matrimonios previos de la Casa Baratheon, notando lo mismo: con quien se casara un Baratheon, los hijos e hijas siempre tenían el cabello negro, mientras que éstos eran rubios. Después de determinar que los príncipes no eran hijos de Robert, Jon planeó actuar (e incluso llegó a pensar en enviar a su hijo Robert a Rocadragón, como pupilo de Stannis), pero fue envenenado antes de poder presentarle la evidencia al rey. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos Luego de la muerte de Jon Arryn, Stannis abandona Desembarco del Rey y se refugia en Rocadragón para reunir a sus fuerzas y planear su próximo movimiento.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 20, Eddard. Durante la investigación que Eddard Stark realiza sobre la muerte de Lord Jon Arryn, éste se da cuenta de que Lord Jon y Stannis habían estado pasando una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 27, Eddard. Choque de Reyes thumb|260px|Stannis saca una espada de fuego de la quema de los Siete ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Stannis negocia con su hermano Renly ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Stannis y Melisandre mirando en las llamas ([[Game of Thrones)]]Durante este tiempo, Selyse cae en la influencia de la sacerdotisa Melisandre de Asshai, quien proclama que Stannis es Azor Ahai renacido, una figura mesiánica en la fe de R'hllor. Cuando Robert muere, Stannis se proclama legítimo heredero del Trono de Hierro, aunque la mayoría de los vasallos de la Casa Baratheon se alían a la causa de su hermano menor Renly, mucho más carismático. Stannis se convierte a la fe de R'hllor, buscando sólo el poder que Melisandre le promete, y se prepara para la guerra. Este acto divide a los hombres de Stannis en dos facciones: los Hombres del Rey, que aun veneran la Fe de los Siete, y los Hombres de la Reina, quienes veneran a R'hllor. Stannis envía centenares de cartas a cada Señor de Poniente proclamándose Rey, acusando a la reina Cersei de incesto y a sus hijos de ilegítimos. En vez de atacar directamente Desembarco del Rey, Stannis guió a sus fuerzas a asediar Bastión de Tormentas, esperando llevar a Renly a una trampa. Cuando Renly llegó en la vanguardia de sus tropas a liberar Bastión de Tormentas, Melisandre usó su magia para dar a luz una encarnación en forma de sombra de Stannis, que asesinó a Renly en su tienda. La mayoría de los seguidores de Renly juraron inmediatamente lealtad a Stannis. Luego de la muerte de Cortnay Penrose y con Bastión de Tormentas en su control, Stannis envió un ataque por mar hacia Desembarco del Rey. Sus fuerzas fueron derrotadas estando al borde de la victoria por la inesperada pero oportuna llegada de los ejércitos Lannister y Tyrell. Junto a ellos se vio al fantasma de Renly, que era de hecho Garlan Tyrell usando la armadura de Renly. Tormenta de Espadas thumb|260px|Stannis libera a Davos de su celda ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Stannis ofrece a las llamas a sus rivales usurpadores ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Stannis tras la Batalla del Muro ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Stannis hace una oferta a Jon Nieve ([[Game of Thrones)]]Stannis regresa a Rocadragón, con sus fuerzas mermadas.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 10, Davos. Envía a Alester Florent, su Mano, a las mazmorras cuando éste trató de lograr un acuerdo de paz con los Lannister ofreciendo a la hija de Stannis, Shireen como rehén.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 25, Davos. Cuando Davos Seaworth regresa a Rocadragón, Stannis lo llama para hacerle partícipe del plan de Axell Florent de atacar Isla Zarpa y pasar a todos por la espada. Davos piensa que el plan es malvado y que no era correcto puesto que los aldeanos de Isla Zarpa no eran traidores. Stannis está de acuerdo y nombra a Davos como su nueva Mano del Rey, puesto que Davos es uno de los pocos hombres con el coraje suficiente para decirle la verdad, aun cuando supiera que esa verdad no sería bien recibida.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 36, Davos. Melisandre lo urge a sacrificar a Edric Tormenta para completar el hechizo que, según ella, despertará a los dragones de la piedra y le dará más poder. Stannis inicialmente se muestra en desacuerdo, aceptando sin embargo, que le saquen sangre y la quemen en la hoguera para matar a los otros reyes usurpadores; Robb Stark, Balon Greyjoy y Joffrey Baratheon. Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 36, Davos. Cuando empieza a dar señales de querer sucumbir a esta atrocidad, Davos le dice que ha sacado al muchacho de Rocadragón y le enseña una carta de la Guardia de la Noche pidiendo ayuda, urgiéndolo a ir en ayuda del Muro. Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 63, Davos. Se dirige con su ejército hacia el Muro y llega justo a tiempo para aplastar el ataque salvaje en la Batalla del Castillo Negro.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 73, Jon. Se queda en el Muro para negociar un acuerdo con los salvajes y ofrece a Jon Nieve legitimarlo como heredero de Invernalia si éste apoya la proclamación de Stannis como rey.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 76, Jon. La oferta se desmorona cuando Jon es seleccionado como el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 79, Jon. Stannis continúa buscando apoyo en el Norte para su reclamo como legítimo rey. Festín de Cuervos Stannis continúa en el Castillo Negro. Pide fidelidad a los señores del Norte, pero sólo la Casa Karstark, liderados por su castellano Arnolf Karstark, se decide a apoyarlo. Una parte de las fuerzas Umber hace lo mismo.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 5, Samwell.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 3, Jon. Danza de Dragones thumb|260px|Stannis presencia la quema de Mance Rayder ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Stannis parte del Muro ([[Game of Thrones)]]Stannis envía a Davos Seaworth a Puerto Blanco para parlamentar con Lord Wyman Manderly en su nombre.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 15, Davos. Stannis recibe muchas negativas a sus cartas demandando lealtad de los señores norteños, aunque gana el apoyo de una porción de la Casa Umber liderada por Mors Umber. Stannis hace quemar al Rey-Más-Allá-del-Muro Mance Rayder por el crimen de desertar de la Guardia de la Noche.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 10, Jon. Luego de esto, le ofrece al resto de los salvajes la opción de ser leales a él o volver a las tierras más allá del Muro. Dada la enorme amenzada que significan los Otros al otro lado del Muro, nueve de cada diez salvajes le juran lealtad.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 10, Jon. Sin embargo, Stannis desconoce la realidad: no quemó a Mance Rayder, sino a Casaca de Matraca.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 31, Melisandre. Llega una carta de Arnolf Karstark en la que le ofrece a unir fuerzas y atacar Fuerte Terror, asentamiento del nuevo Guardián del Norte, Lord Roose Bolton. Stannis accede y planea su ataque en el momento en que Ramsay Bolton marcha al sur para tomar Foso Cailin de los Hombres del Hierro. Stannis no sabe que Arnolf Karstark está trabajando en secreto para los Bolton y está tratando de guiarlo a una trampa. Al enterarse del plan, sin embargo, el Lord Comandante Jon Nieve persuade a Stannis de no tomar Fuerte Terror, pues Jon sabe que la fortaleza es impenetrable, aun solo defendida por una pequeña guarnición.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 17, Jon. En vez de ello, Stannis viaja al oeste para tomar Bosquespeso de los Hombres del Hierro. Jon Nieve le aconseja marchar a través de las montañas al norte de Invernalia y así ganar el apoyo de los Clanes de la Montaña Norteños, incluyendo a los Flint, Wull, Norrey y Liddle. Los clanes de la montaña son profundamente leales a la memoria de Eddard Stark y se enorgullecerán en recibir a un rey. Stannis gana el apoyo de varios jefes, agregando unos tres mil hombres a su causa. Con su ejército fortificado, Stannis toma Bosquespeso.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 26, La Novia Díscola. Toma a varios homres del hierro cautivos, incluyendo a Asha Greyjoy, devolviendo la fortaleza a la Casa Glover, un acto que le gana la simpatía de los norteños y le da el apoyo de las Casas Glover y Mormont. El ejército de Stannis aumenta en número cuando los sobrevivientes del Saqueo de Invernalia que se han escondido en el Bosque de los Lobos se unen a él.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 35, Jon. Su ejército marcha hacia Invernalia; durante el camino, las fuerzas de Arnolf Karstark y Mors Umber se unen a ellos. Sin embargo, las tormentas de nieve los enlentecen y finalmente los aislan.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 37, El Príncipe de Invernalia.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 42, El Trofeo del Rey. Al enterarse de que Arnolf Karstark planea traicionar a Stannis gracias a la información entregada por la sobrina de éste, Alys, Jon Nieve le envía un mensaje tratando de advertirle del peligro. De acuerdo a una carta enviada por Ramsay Bolton a Jon Nieve, Stannis fue asesinado junto a la gran mayoría de sus hombres durante el Asedio de Invernalia.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 69, Jon. La última ubicación conocida de Stannis es una aldea cercana a un lago a tres días al oeste de Invernalia.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 42, El Trofeo del Rey.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 51, Theon.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 62, El Sacrificio. Se desconoce si Stannis y sus hombres han muerto realmente o si es solo una mentira escrita por Ramsay. Vientos de Invierno Familia Citas :"Yo no pedí esta corona. El oro es frío y me pesa en la cabeza, pero mientras sea el rey tengo un deber. Si he de sacrificar a un niño en las llamas para salvar a un millón de la oscuridad... El sacrificio... nunca es fácil, Davos. De lo contrario no sería un verdadero sacrificio." Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 63, Davos. :"No es una cuestión de querer. El trono es mío, como heredero de Robert. Esa es la ley."Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 36, Davos. :"Robert podía mear en una taza y los hombres lo llamaban vino, pero yo les ofrezco agua clara y fría y entrecierran los ojos murmurando entre sí acerca de su sabor." Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 42, Davos. :"Las bodas se han vuelto más peligrosas que las batallas, por lo que parece".Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 63, Davos. :"Robert era el auténtico acero ''... ''Stannis es hierro puro, negro, fuerte y duro, sí, pero también quebradizo, como el propio hierro. No se dobla nunca, antes se rompe. Y en cuanto a Renly... ay, Renly es cobre, pulido y brillante, muy bonito, pero a la larga no vale gran cosa." Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 6, Jon. :"A Ned le costaba imaginar lo que podría asustar a Stannis Baratheon, que había ocupado una vez Bastión de Tormentas tras un año de asedio, sobreviviendo con ratas y cuero de arranque, mientras que los Tyrell y los Redwyne estaban fuera, con sus ejércitos, con banquetes a la vista de sus muros. " - Eddard Stark Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 58, Eddard. :"No hay criatura en la tierra con un miedo tan aterrador como un verdadero hombre justo" - Lord VarysJuego de Tronos, Capítulo 58, Eddard.' :"Este es Stannis Baratheon. El hombre que luchará hasta el final y algo más" - Tywin Lannister Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 72, Jaime.'' :"Todo hombre cosechará lo que haya sembrado, desde el más alto señor a la más ínfima rata de cloaca. Os garantizo que algunos perderán mucho más que las puntas de los dedos. Han hecho sangrar a mi reino, y eso no lo voy a olvidar."Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 36, Davos. Galería Stannis Baratheon by Amoka©.jpg|Amoka© Stannis_Baratheon_by_Magali_Villeneuve,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Magali Villeneuve, FFG© Stannis Baratheon by Henning Ludvigsen, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Henning Ludvigsen, FFG© Stannis_Baratheon_by_Alexandre_Dainche,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Alexandre Dainche, FFG© Stannis Baratheon by Chris Dien, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Chris Dien, FFG© The King in the Narrow Sea by Rene Aigner©.jpg|Rene Aigner© Stannis_Baratheon_by_mattolsonart©.png|Matt Olson© Stannis Baratheon by Jason Engle©.jpg|Jason Engle© Stannis Baratheon by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Stannis Baratheon by ~acazigot©.jpg|~acazigot© Stannis Baratheon by Oznerol-1516©.png|Oznerol© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Personajes de las Tierras de Tormentas